Un amore non corrisposto
by Lady Mayu-chan
Summary: Feliciano es un estudiante normal, hasta que un día cierto chico que acababa de mudarse le enamoro, amor a primera vista se diría pero, aquello no es amor, es una insana obsesión, tanto que llega a espiarle todo el tiempo posible. Un amor no correspondido, un amor que jamás será correspondido. [Yandere Veneciano, no se que categoría ponerle así que pondré M ]
1. Chapter 1

DE NUEVO LADY MAYU-CHAN ATACA! (?) Basada en una canción de (obviamente XD) Mayu, de mi mini saga favorita~ _Ichizuna kataomoi, minora setai chiisana shiawase_ de la mini saga_ Minna sa~ Shiawase ni nare! _Algún día la haré XD Es mi proposito~ Bueno, disfruten, que Yandere Feli otra vez ataca (la proxima juro que hago un fic UsUk con una canción de Mayu X'D) Por cierto, el "ara" no se, estaba viendo Danganronpa y se me quedó el cuando Celes-chan y Kirigiri-san dicen "ara" (pero más Celes-chan)

* * *

Caminé por allí, viendo que todo era igual de aburrido que siempre. ¿Ara? Alguien se ah mudado a nuestro lado, fui a investigar que pasaba. Vaya, me sorprendí, un chico rubio de ojos azules había llegado, era realmente apuesto, tan maravilloso y tan perfecto.

Te seguí como por 2 semanas para saber tu nombre, "Ludwig Beilschmidt" ¡Que nombre más extraño! Pero bueno, me fue interesante saber que eras alemán; Tenías un buen acento y un porte serio, siempre hacías todo con perfecta sincronía, simplemente ¡PERFECTO!

Hoy es el sexagésimo quinto día en el que te eh seguido, eres profesor de la universidad a la que voy, ara, repentinamente me dieron ganas de ir a la escuela como de pequeño. Te hablé, pero tu solo me veías como un simple alumno, eres aburrido en ese aspecto, pero aun así seguiré siguiéndote.

Tienes un hermano menor, es diferente a ti en muchas cosas, oh es tan rubio como para que pareciera blanco, o es el último albino en el mundo, ni idea, me agradan sus ojos rojizos. Pero aun así me agradas más tú, tus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, tu cabello rubio como si hubiera rayos del sol en cada hebra, tu piel blanca tan suave y tu cuerpo tan bien formado del que quisiera aferrarme.

Hoy como todas las noches te veo por la ventana mientras te cambias, tu perfecto abdomen marcado es tan tentador, ¿ara? ¿Qué hace este líquido blanco en mi mano? Al parecer me haces enloquecer.

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! Hoy es el ducentésimo sexto día y tú cabello ah crecido mucho, tanto que antes de peinártelo hacia atrás te cubre un poco tus cejas, eres algo descuidado amor. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera tan cautivadora? ¡Estamos en medio de la clase, no podemos hacer nada! Pero… ¿mi hermana? ¿Qué herma-? ¡Ah! La recuerdo, Felicia, si, si, mi hermana Felicia salió del hospital y requiere que esté con ella. Pero no quiero, hice un tierno mohín y te dije que no quería, más tu me corriste casi a patadas, ¡ara, ya veo! Quieres que me cambie para poder vernos más tarde, que sorprende lo considerado que eres, pero no importa, salgo de la clase y te dedico mi mejor sonrisa.

Llego a casa, mi hermana está dormida…buh~ y yo que quería contarle sobre Ludwig, pero ¡Hey! ¡Tienes la llave y la distancia suficiente para entrar por la ventana de la casa de Luddy~! Oh Feli, sei un po'idiota~ así que vamos y veamos todo lo que hay en nuestra casa.

¡Logré entrar, logré entrar! Ahora estoy en tu habitación, que delicia, tu aroma aun sigue en él~. Veo la hora y tomo lo que puedo: La funda de tu almohada, tu cepillo y algunas camisas tuyas, luego salgo, regreso a mi casa y me cambio, ni 5 minutos pasaron para que tu llegaras, tu rostro serio se mostró sorprendido, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasó algo malo? Ara…Gilbert estaba allí, tú hermano si que es una molestia, pero por lo menos no me vio. Salimos a dar un paseo, tu saliendo primero y luego yo detrás de ti, Gilbert me veía mientras caminaba poniendo mis audífonos, ¿Qué, nunca había visto a su cuñado caminar detrás de su amado? Gilbert…no me hagas hacer esto, per favore, eres una persona genial, por favor, no…

¡Lo siento mucho, Ludwig! Ah sido una pena lo que te ah pasado, todos lamentamos tu perdida, me alegra haber sido yo quien te entregara este presente de parte de todos tus alumnos, hey, Ludwig, no estés triste, estoy contigo, y quiero que sepas que jamás me iré de tu lado, ¿bien? Ti amo! Pero aun así, comprendo que estés así, si Felicia muriera yo también lloraría.

Un año ya pasó, tu escritorio lleno de cartas de amor está, oh, San Valentino es una fecha muy alegre, ¿no crees? Jeje, y pensar que todas esas cartas son mías, pero no tienen nombre, ¡No voy a permitir que las leas en clase! Son…vergonzosas…me haces decir y escribir cosas muy cursis… ¿Ara? ¿L-LEERÁS UNA EN CLASE? ¡N-N-NO LO HAGAS! Sonó la campanilla, ¡gracias bendita campana! Aun así me hablaste y me dijiste que me fuera con cuidado a casa, incluso me diste un chocolate, owwwwww ¡yo también te amo! ¿Ara? Te has ido antes de que pudiera agradecerte, supongo que hoy te lo agradeceré.

Te seguí de cerca mientras pensaba en como agradecerte, pero diste vuelta en una calle y te perdí, ¿A dónde habrás ido? Quisiera esperar, pero creo que llegaré a tu casa y volveré a jugar allí. Abrí la puerta y fui a tu habitación, limpiando las huellas dactilares que dejaba cada que tocaba algo, hace tiempo te diste cuenta de que alguien entraba…pero bueno, no quiero que me odies por entrar así. Al llegar a tu habitación tu cama pulcramente tendida me incitó a acostarme allí y sentir tu aroma, ¿ara? Otra vez este liquido blanco en mis manos sin darme cuenta, ¡me haces sentir de miles de maneras tan extrañas! ¡Es tu culpa, es tu culpa, tonto y hermoso Luddy! Pero ahora no es tiempo de estar culpándote, tengo que arreglar todo e irme a casa antes de que llegues, ¡te daré un regalo mucho más especial! Así que, lo siento si no la dejo bien tendida, lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

Aunque ya hubieras llegado no pude ir contigo, Felicia volvió a enfermarse y tengo que cuidarla, es mi amada hermana mayor, le debo la vida, así que lo siento, mañana, o más bien, pronto te daré tu regalo.

Hoy ya es navidad, Felicia y yo preparamos muchos regalos para todos, yo hice uno especialmente para ti: Una bufanda color azul cielo, para que convine con tus ojos, hecha por mí, un reloj y un perfume nuevo, que el tuyo al parecer se está acabando. Nos juntamos todos en mi casa, más tú no estabas, fui a darte tu regalo y abriste con cariño la puerta, Buon natale te dije con una sonrisa, pero tu rostro serio de alguna manera me dio miedo.

"_Tu has sido, tanto quien está entrando en mi casa como el que asesinó a mi hermano"_

Me sorprendí, ara, ¡me descubriste! Pero ¿cómo lo supiste? No lo se, pero….pero…eso no importa, te eh traído tu regalo, amore, así que espero y me perdones, que este regalo será diferente.

Te besé con fuerza, correspondiste y te tiré al suelo con la fuerza que no creí tener, pero me apartaste y me dijiste que esto estaba mal, ¡no lo está! Pero…al descubrirme…no puedo hacer nada más que esto… lo siento, perdóname, pero me has descubierto y no puedo hacer nada más, lo siento, lo siento mi amor

"_Ti amo, scusa mio amore" _

Tu garganta abierta me salpicaba de sangre, ¿ara? Es realmente cálida, que tierno. Pero bueno, la próxima vez espero hablarnos correctamente y empezar a tener una relación seria, no se como, pero será hermoso. Alguien llegó y gritó, ¿más personas vienen? ¡Únanse a la fiesta!

**-¡Ara! ¡Me has descubierto!-**


	2. Seré feliz a pesar de todo

Ludwig es inteligente, sofisticado, demasiado observador y alguien con el que puedes pedir ayuda a algo que no entiendas. Su hermano mayor, Gilbert era igual, solo que él era un poco egocéntrico y rebelde. Eran el uno para el otro, inclusive Ludwig de pequeño amaba demasiado a Gilbert "Ich liebe bruder" siempre decía; Ahora simplemente quería estar lejos de él. Al crecer Gilbert se preocupaba por su hermano menor "Es tan guapo, no me imagino que vayan tras de él miles" así que cuando el menor decidió vivir en otra parte se preocupó. Le llevó meses arriesgarse a ir a casa de este, y cuando por fin fue, este no estaba en casa, si no en la universidad, impartiendo su clase. Al ir, se emocionó tanto que interrumpió la clase y saltó a abrazar a su hermano. Todos miraban con confusión, otros divertidos por aquella escena y uno…lo miraba con odio.

Pasaron los días y se dio cuenta en el tiempo que fue a vivir en casa de Ludwig que había algo, no, alguien que entraba a casa de este, y el lo sabía. Siempre se lo decía a Ludwig "ese vecino tuyo es un rarito, va a tu cuarto y se masturba, ¿Cómo puedes decir que es un buen chico?" Pero este no le hacía caso. Escribió una carta con una fotografía de aquel chico haciendo sus cosas y la guardó en su "super baúl de las cosas awesomes del awesome Gilbert". Cada día veía como ese niño acosaba a Ludwig, cada día, incluso supo que en clases casi nunca se separaba de él.

-Buona~ ¿hay alguien en casa?- Una vocesita sonó en la casa, seguido del rechinido de la puerta abrirse.

-Si que la hay-

-¡Hya! V-Ve…oh, Gi-Gilbert… ¿cierto? Me asustó, creí que no había nadie…-

-¿Qué haces entrando a la casa de mi hermano menor?-

-….Pu-Pues…vine por algo que me encargó y…-

-Es mentira, ¿Por qué vienes todos los días entonces? ¿Por qué haces tus cosas en su habitación? ¿Crees que no te eh visto? ¡Todos los días estoy aquí y tu jamás te diste cuenta!-

-¿Q-Que…pe-pero que estas diciendo, Gilbert?- empezó a reír nervioso –Yo no haría nada, ni-ni siquiera eh entrado aquí-

-Lo acosas, siempre te eh visto, ¿crees que mi hermano es tan idiota como para dejarse acosar por un niño como tu? Créeme, si siempre desde pequeños descubría que era yo el que lo seguía, ¿crees que a ti nunca te descubrirá?-

-Gilbert…oye, no digas cosas…estúpidas…yo…-

-¡Es solo la verdad! Feliciano… ¿cierto?...Se que estas enamorado de mi hermano, pero deja te diré esto…yo…yo también lo amo, así que no te dejaré quedarte con él, ¡de ninguna manera!-

-…. ¿Estas enamorado de tu propio hermano?...eh…que asqueroso…Pero si, te vi. Cada día le sonreías de una manera extraña, le hacías gestos nada lindos y…tu expresión enamorada te delataba…-sonrió y le miró molesto -No me dejarás por las buenas, ¿cierto? Pues…también existe la opción mala…- Sin decir nada más, Feliciano sacó un cuchillo de su gabardina y le cortó la garganta. –Espero y así te quedes callado por siempre…espera, ¡lo estarás! Bien, bien, ¡hora de irme~!- Corrió por las escaleras y desapareció.

Han pasado un año de la muerte de Gilbert, ¿Quién lo creería? Murió en la casa de su amado hermano menor, viéndose este traumatizado al encontrarlo en la puerta de la casa con la garganta abierta, dejando alrededor de él un enorme mar de sangre. En ese tiempo Feliciano consolaba en los descansos a Ludwig, ya que siempre estaba deprimido, "siempre estaré contigo" le decía. Le tomó cierto cariño que al llegar San Valentín, le regaló un pequeño chocolate, agradeciéndole su compañía en esos meses que lo había ayudado y le había levantado el ánimo. Aun no superaba el que Gilbert muriera, pero era menos el dolor que sentía.

Empezó a darse cuenta de que algo sucedía, alguien entraba a su habitación y robaba sus cosas, dejaba desordenada su cama e incluso jugeteaba con las cosas de la computadora, ¿Quién mierda haría eso? No lo sabía, pero empezó a poner más seguridad en su casa, pero al parecer no era suficiente al ver que seguían desapareciendo sus cosas.

Tiempo después, un mes antes de navidad, se enteró que la hermana mayor de su alumno y vecino había enfermado, por lo que este dejó de ir a la escuela para cuidarla; en ese tiempo Ludwig se atrevió a limpiar el cuarto de su hermano, esperando que le haya dejado un último recuerdo. Buscó, limpió y ordenó, hasta topar con el extraño baúl que contenía puras estupideces, "ropa awesome" "dulces awesome" "comida a medio acabar awesome" todo lo que había allí lo llamaba "asombroso". Pero se sorprendió al ver una carta arrugada, con la letra de su hermano; La leyó y se sorprendió al ver aquello final: Una fotografía de Feliciano masturbándose en su cama. No lo creía, su hermano había tenido razón y jamás le hizo caso.

Llegó navidad, la casa vecina tenía una fiesta enorme tanto por navidad como por la recuperación de Felicia. Quería ir, pero eso lo único que haría sería emocionar a Feliciano y hacer que se tomara más libertades de ir y hacer lo que le plazca. Se quedó en su casa, hasta que escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta, y no era nada más ni nada menos que Feliciano, que tenía un regalo envuelto en sus manos.

-Buon Natale, Ludwig!- Sonrió, extendiéndole el regalo.

- Tú has sido, tanto quien está entrando en mi casa como el que asesinó a mi hermano, ¿no es así?- Dijo directamente, viendo la expresión sorprendida del italiano y escuchando su risa nerviosa.

-Ara, me has descubierto, Luddy…Lamento que lo hayas descubierto…pero, perdóname, ¿si? Te amo-

Le besó con fuerza, incluso Ludwig le correspondió, más le apartó diciéndole que estaba mal, diciéndole que iría a la cárcel. Más fue interrumpido por un cuchillo desgarrando su garganta, muriendo de la misma manera que su hermano mayor.

Alguien gritó, haciendo que Feliciano volteara a verle sorprendido.

-¡Ara! ¡Me has descubierto, sorella mía!-

-¡Feliciano! É-Él…Feli…- La chica idéntica a él le veía con miedo, pero aun así, le abrazó, como si Feliciano fuera el que le había encontrado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qui-Quien fue? No fuiste tú, ¿cierto?-

-…No…y-yo…Felicia… ¡Sorella!- La abrazó llorando, haciéndose la víctima. Se lo creyó y le dijo que no diría nada, que él dijera que lo encontró.

Los días pasaron y todo fue terrible. Les interrogaron como por 3 meses, dando por hecho que el asesino de los Beilschmidt aun estaba suelto. Feliciano ya tenía un plan, y lo puso en marcha al entrar de vacaciones.

-Artie, ti amo tanto~- Había pasado el tiempo y Feliciano se le había insinuado al primero que encontró: El Presidente Estudiantil. Empezó diciéndole cosas lindas y tiernas, luego pasaba mucho tiempo con él, abrazándole y besándole en las mejillas cada día. Por último, una estúpida y falsa confesión.

¡Oh! ¡Qué ingenuo era el presidente estudiantil! ¡Caer tan bajo en las redes de aquella mentira llamada amor! ¿¡Como podía ser tan ingenuo como para caer en aquellas insinuaciones hechas por el castaño!? ¡Simplemente, un idiota! Ahora eran pareja, gracias a aquellas mentiras que le decía cada día a Arthur Kirkland.

Pero mientras más aumentaban las mentiras, más mal se sentía al verse engañando a Ludwig con Arthur, sentía que era un idiota. Se sentía mal, y a la vez, realmente bien al ver que engañó mucho más a las autoridades.

-Artie~ ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Pero las autoridades aun tenían el ojo en él, y debía deshacerse de esa sospecha. ¡Ingenuo Arthur, creyendo que su Feliciano era puro amor y ternura! Le mandó a asesinar a su amigo Kiku, diciéndole que el japonés quería confesársele para poner celoso a Alfred, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano. Torpemente, aceptó, todo por su amado novio. Lo besó por última vez, antes de adentrarse en aquella estupidez de asesinato.

¡INGENUO ARTHUR, QUE HACIENDOLE CASO A SU HERMOSO Y TIERNO NOVIO SE VIO ENVUELTO EN AQUEL LIO!

No era tan bueno como Feliciano, que bien hizo en elegirlo, lo encontraron tan fácilmente. Pero hubo un inconveniente: Arthur diría que Feli le mandó a asesinarlo por lo que lo asesinó antes de que lo llevaran al tribunal.

Feliciano tenía todo calculado, era perfecto, era… ¡ERA FELIZ! ¡ASÍ ES! ¡AUNQUE LO DESCUBRAN ÉL SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE SERÁ FELIZ! ¡LO DESCUBRIERON UNA VEZ, PERO NO DEJÓ DE SER FELIZ Y NUNCA DEJARÁ DE SERLO!


End file.
